flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Master's Test
The Master's Test is a special, overwhelming, grueling test that takes place every few years to choose a few new Diviners to be crowned Master Diviners. Description The Master's Test is a special competition held by the Akehurian Congregation every few years. There are two ways to appear at this event. In one of the major cities, one can sign up for participation in the event. If you are in a legal guild, your Guild Master will invite you personally to the event. Both are viable ways to join the event, based on your initiative to do something for yourself and improve and it shows that you are respected in your Guild enough to be invited, respectively. From the point that one is invited or signs up, you are given the place and time limit till the event takes place somewhere in Egradus. The event's setting is almost always the same unless the Congregation decides to change their mind on its location. If they do end up changing their mind on the location, even at the last minute, you will be alerted of said change. During the weeks prior to this event and if you are in a Dark Guild, you granted some sort of amnesty so you will not be convicted before this event starts and after this event ends. For those who have a disability or handicap, they will make apt accommodations. The Master's Test, that will be shown in the roleplay, is taking place in G445. Part 1: Illis Keep The first part of the test takes place at the bottom of Illis Keep's tallest mountain. Without using your own Akehura, you must climb to the top of aforementioned mountain. Traversing to the top is rather difficult as people have died from either cheating or others getting away with cheating, and so, the Congregation reanimate the dead bodies of the people that have died. The reanimated are obsessed with a sort of drive to kill those who are trying to pass this because that is the last thing their body tried to do and remembers. If one is not careful, they could end up being killed by these crazed reanimated people. Once at the top of the mountain, there is a cave. All sections after this test will be Akehurian accessible. Part 2: The Cave of Whitewind Once reaching the top of the mountain in Illis Keep, the Cave of Whitewind awaits you. At the cave, one must manage to survive against the mighty Ice Dragon, Whitewind, and reach the interior of his cave. Whitewind has agreed to voluntarily help with the Master's Test, and so, he is alerted every year this happens. Once inside the cave, one must find a shimmering, icy scale that Whitewind has laid all across the inside. Once someone acquires one of these, they have to make it back out of the cave and traverse all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. Once at the bottom, the swimming competition begins. The rules when at the top of the mountain are simple. * Do not fall off of the mountain by either your own foolishness or Whitewind's attacks. If you do, you fail the test. * Do not allow Whitewind to kill you while you are fighting him. If you do, you fail the test. Part 3: Time to Swim! After reaching the bottom of the mountain, one must either swim or fly to the land of geysers. This part is very special in the case that anyone can use their Akehura by any means necessary to defeat someone here. If someone is swimming and they see someone flying above them, they can shoot them down and then drag them underwater, and suffocate them there. There are also over-sized sharks and other mysterious underwater sea life supplied by the Merpeople. If you end up dying here or are incapacitated here, you fail the test. Part 4: The Land of Geysers The 4th part takes place in the Land of Geysers. You can finally have an all out brawl with whoever you want here and possibly take them out of the test for good. Be warned though, the King of Dragons, Xiuhcoatl rests here and if one manages to make him mad, then you can be burned to a crisp. Xiuhcoatl has nothing to do with the test but he enjoys tearing down other people outside of his own kind, and so, is left to his own devices. You must escape the King of Dragons and jump back into the water for another swimming competition. If you end up dying by the King of Dragons hands or someone's else, you fail the test. Part 4a: Time to Swim! 2 This part of the test has the same rules, regulations, and dangers as the previous swimming one. As per everything else, if someone or something else manages to kill or incapacitate you, you fail the test. Part 5: Assassins Galore The 5th part of the test takes place throughout Gabizar Highlands and Blackfen Railroad. One must make their way throughout the Highlands and then, upon reaching the Railroad, assassins personally hired by the Congregation will attack you. You must defend yourself and try not to be killed by them. Make your way through the Railroad, and head towards The Forest of Shadows. Part 6: The Forest of Shadows Upon reaching the forest of shadows, one is allowed to get through this one of two ways: If you have wings at your disposal, you may fly over this. The interior of the forest is pitch black and cannot be seen through and it might make it easier for people who can fly to go over it. You may also traverse directly through it, and if you have some sort of "night vision" ability, you can shoot the people that flying over the forest to bring them down. Apep is also in this forest and while he has not explicitly said he would help out the Congregation, he tears someone down if they end up finding him. Once out of The Forest of Shadows, one must make their way towards Kaminari no Tochi. Rest Area Once out of the Forest of Shadows, there is a campsite set up for anyone who needs to rest. Be warned that, if you rest here, someone can kill you in your sleep. The congregation recommends using some type of elemental shield or hide yourself using camouflage upon resting here. Part 7: Kaminari no Tochi to Narukami no Kakurega This section of the test has two parts, technically. Kaminari no Tochi has extremely frequent lighting storms around this time of the year and so, one must make it through the village without getting shocked. If you control Lightning Akehura, you will be extremely safe here. Once you make it to the edge of this village, you swim from there to Narukami no Kakurega to find that you only need to pass by here (without any interference) to reach Ironwood Forest. Part 8: Ironwood Forest This probably the easiest section of the test next to the final part. The Ironwood Forest is a relatively untouched forest simply because the mighty metallic dragon, Longwei, keeps careful watch over it. Longwei has allowed the Congregation to use his forest but has decided to stay out of helping with it. The trees are all covered in some type of metal so metal users would work very well here. If you end up surviving this part, you are almost there! The next and final section of the test takes place in Qutai Veldt. Final Part: Qutai Veldt: Traps, Traps, and more Traps! Since this event is so respected and praised by people around the globe, the people of this city evacuate and allow the city to be changed into a city of traps. One wrong step, one could step into something nasty. Even the elements are used as a source of traps here, and so, one must either be extremely careful or very agile to dodge all of these. Once making it through all these traps, one must make it to a finish line that is directly in front of the Gilsi Guild. If someone kills you right before you get to the finish line, you fail the test. If you pass that line, you will have passed the test and will be crowned a Master Diviner at the winner's ceremony. Participants * Aideen Kagetsukiko (Aquarion) - Valentine Valtieri ** Had a brief scuffle with Araxie Senara and was defeated by her during the test. * Lyndis Flamebrand (Gilsi) - Valentine Valtieri ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was defeated during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Nulla Viginta Aeternus (Guildless) - Valentine Valtieri ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test was defeated during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Dietrich Strauss (Criminal Flight) - Rei the Wannabe Wizard ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was injured heavily during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus * Terrance Flamel (Desespeir) - Rei the Wannabe Wizard ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was defeated during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Jerico Ziote (Gilsi) - Teddy-Daimyo ** Had a brief scuffle against Xiuhcoatl, and was defeated by him, throwing him out of the test. * Ikaruga Kagetsukiko (Swords of Lightning) - Valentine Valtieri ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was defeated during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Tempus Vagari Senara (Criminal Flight) - Teddy-Daimyo ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was killed during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt after sacrificing himself to try and destroy Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Sevilaith Reganeile (Gilsi) - sugaroverflow ** Unknown fate, most likely was defeated during the test. * Nereid Sefira Una (Gilsi) - Rei the Wannabe Wizard ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was defeated during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Ren Akito (Guildless) - 120Damian120 ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test, but was heavily injured during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Jupiter Celestieannea (Guildess) - Sejuani_xo ** Status unknown, although, it is to be assumed she was defeated at some point during the test. * Long Shu An (Gilsi) - Schizune Weaver ** Heavily injured by Terrance Flamel during the test and after Jerico Ziote was defeated by his Xiuhcoatl, she opted to protect him until aide was given to them. * Lucio Vitali (Guildless) - Schizune Weaver ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was defeated during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Grayle Lewin (Amor Fati) - deaths knight ** Was defeated at some point during the test, although, it is unknown how he was defeated. * Kirin Belanas (Guildless) - deaths knight ** Status unknown, however, it is to be assumed that he was defeated during some portion of the test. * Tamarind Hamelin (Guildless) - Rei the Wannabe Wizard ** Managed to survive throughout most of the test but was defeated during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt by Tenebrae Sol Ventus. * Octavio (Guildless) - Apsolia ** Successfully managed to complete most of the test but was unable to finish it due to Tenebrae Sol Ventus and Fatum's interruption during the Destruction of Qutai Veldt. * Ivalia Dragaw II (Guildless) - Ikterum ** Status unknown. * Finate Ultima Zi (Guildless) - Zeraal ** Status unknown. Category:Important Terms Category:Master